Tenten's VolleyBall Buns
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Besides having great aim, what other talent does our Weapon's Mistress have? However, it looks like Neji Hyuuga doesn't like the talent. Is it because Naruto is staring at her, or she's wearing a skimpy bikini? NejixTenten


_**Tenten's Volleyball Buns**_

I do not own Naruto

Summary - Besides having great aim, what other talent does our Weapon's Mistress have? However, it looks like Neji Hyuuga doesn't like the talent. Is it because Naruto is staring at her, or she's wearing a skimpy bikini?

* * *

It had been a secret for over a month, and Neji Hyuuga still did not know about it. Volleyball was just new in Konoha, and as more people began playing the new sport, others from other villages began to take interest. Tsunade enjoys the sport as well, as she was one of the first people to first start playing.

Most of the players were women since they enjoyed playing in the skimpy bikini. Most women and men thought of playing in bikinis _sexy_, while few men and women thought of the idea whorish and slutty. Ino thought that the idea was beyond great; and to make other women loosen up, she asked Tsunade for volleyball courts to be put in other areas of Konoha so other women can see for themselves.

The hokage did that and recently, over a hundred women all around Konoha has joined to play in their bikinis. Jiraiya was more than eager about the idea. Finally, he can get some research and not disguise himself as something or someone else, or hide behind a bush. Tsunade formed five volleyball groups in Konoha and women from ages eleven to fifty can join.

Because there were too many women joining, more groups had to be formed. Ino decided to make her own group with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino and Sakura have three pairs of bikinis for playing volleyball, while Tenten is pending whether or not wearing a bikini, and Hinata already chose not to wear one.

Hinata wore skimpy shorts and a tank top, taking Ino's advice – "don't be a whore, but don't hide under a rock!" Tenten chose Ino's advice as well, but since Tenten wasn't shy or timid like Hinata, Ino told her to wear the bikini.

That's when the problems would start.

Tenten wasn't afraid of wearing a bikini while playing volleyball, she was afraid of what Neji Hyuuga, a.k.a her boyfriend, would say about it. Neji was not a fan of sluts, or sluts-wannabe. When they would go to the beach together, Neji would do whatever he can so no other man, and maybe woman, would stare at her body.

Ever since the Weapon's Mistress and the Hyuuga prodigy got together, Neji has been very protective of her. When they were in a mission with Lee and Gai, Neji would make sure that she went to sleep before he did in case an invasion occurred and he wasn't awake to protect her.

After days of Ino's nagging, Tenten gave in to Ino's blabbering about wearing a bikini for volleyball. To avoid an angry-Hyuuga boyfriend, Tenten told herself that when he was during a mission, she would wear a bikini, and when he wasn't in a mission, she would wear shorts and a tank top.

She really doesn't want to see an angry Hyuuga….

--

"Neji my-"

"What do you want, Lee?" inquired Neji, not wanting to hear his teammates words about _youth_.

Lee was untouched by his teammate's harsh words; he was used to it. "Today is Konoha's first Volleyball Championship game! Our dear youthful flower will be participating, aren't you going to watch her win?"

Neji's eyes narrowed puzzlingly. "What game is Tenten participating in?" he inquired, annoyed that he had never heard that his girlfriend was in some Volleyball Championship game. He knew that she plays the sport, but he never knew that today was her game. Why didn't she tell him?

"Our dear Tenten will be playing in the Volleyball Championship with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata! Gai-sensei and I are going to watch her win!" Lee suddenly ran off towards the direction in which the game was going to be held at.

The curious and annoyed Hyuuga prodigy walked after him, in search for Tenten and an explanation.

--

Tenten glanced at Ino uneasily. Today was the first ever Volleyball Championship Games and the best of the best are already there. Tenten wasn't worried about the contestants; besides having a perfect aim, Tenten was beyond great when coming to volleyball. However, she was nervous of her boyfriend knowing about the game and watching her play, while she wore a skimpy bikini!

Tenten was wearing a tanned-brown two-piece bikini. Her two-piece fit her tightly so it wouldn't slide off while she was moving around. Even when the tight sports bra-type bathing top pushed her breasts to her chest, Ino was amazed at her body. _Who knew tomboy Tenten had such a body?_ Ino would repeat to herself repeatedly.

Sakura and Hinata were facing off two other females from Konoha. It has been almost an hour into the game, and constantly, Tenten has been peeking through a window to see if her boyfriend was there or not. Tenten's team was in the lead, 76 to 50. By looking at Sakura and Hinata's faces, she knew that they were already tired. The announcers, which were Naruto and Kiba, cleared their throats and grabbed their microphones.

"Set 2!" yelled Naruto through the microphone, causing everyone else to place their hands on their ears. "Thanks to Sakura-chan and Hina-chan for a fabulous game! Now it's round two with Cindy and Erica versus Ino and Tenten!"

The crowd cheered as four kunoichis came out. Tenten bit her bottom lip as she looked around the arena. She saw Gai and Lee holding a **Go-Tenten-Go **poster, and embarrassingly, Tenten looked away from them. She continued looking around and suddenly, her eyes fell on the particular person she has been searching for other the past few seconds, Neji Hyuuga. He was seating all the way in the back with his arms crossed and a big scowl on his face. The second round hasn't even started and she already knew that he was pissed.

Tenten and Ino got in their places and glared at the two girls in front of them. Ino grabbed the volleyball and quickly, she hit it over the net. The other girl from the other team ran towards the net, jumped, and hit the ball back. Ino gasped as the ball went behind her, but Tenten had that already covered. The Weapon's Mistress leaped behind and hit the ball with full strength, making sure it stood in bounds. Everyone gaped and clapped at the kunoichi's strength.

"Wow look at that!" exclaimed Kiba through the microphone as he petted Akamaru. "Tenten just performed an amazing spike! What an amazing move!"

"Yeah, and what amazing bikini the Weapon's Mistress is wearing! Boy is she sexy! Geez, Neji is lucky to have a girlfriend like that! I would be hitting that all day long!"

Tenten's face flushed as she inwardly cursed at the blond hyperactive ninja. She knew that Neji heard it, and she knew that Neji was going to get him some day for that.

--

Neji glared at both Naruto and Tenten. Naruto just couldn't keep his perverted mouth shut, and Tenten had to wear that skimpy bikini. He already knew the reason why Tenten didn't tell him about the game, and he was angrier than before. However, being a Hyuuga, he always kept his emotions inside. However, he was already thinking about speaking with his girlfriend after the game.

"Man, that Tenten girl is _hot_!" exclaimed a male ninja, who was sitting two rows in front of Neji.

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed angrily as he continued to hear the man's conversation with two other males.

"Man, just look at those buns of hers! Gosh, those buns of hers make me want to give them a slap!"

"Yo man, slow down! Don't forget that that babe's already taken! If Hyuuga Neji sees you slapping her ass, he'll Jyuuken your ass dead!"

"True man true! God, I just never knew that she had such a rocking body inside those bandages and baggy clothes she wears!"

"I know; Neji Hyuuga must be a lucky bastard! I bet they have sex everyday! Gosh, I wish I were in that Hyuuga's body. You know how many times I would be rocking that girl?"

His friend laughed, patting him on his back.

"More than five times a day I bet. Look at her breasts! I swear if she keeps on growing on this rate, she'll pass Tsunade-sama!"

If it wasn't because of the game, Neji would have already killed the three perverts that were talking such way about his girlfriend. They were obviously after his girlfriend's body, but he wasn't going to allow such thing. Didn't he make it clear before that Tenten was _only _his?

"And Team Ino wins the game!" screamed Naruto through the microphone, almost knocking Kiba and Akamaru over.

Hinata and Sakura came out running and embraced both Ino and Tenten. Everyone in the audience stood and clapped for the four teens. Tenten turned her head and saw Neji glaring at her from far away. Her smile quickly vanished as she saw him turn his head and exit.

"Guys, I'll be right back!" she told her friends before running off.

--

Neji halted and leaned his back against the trunk of a tree. He knew that Tenten was coming, and he was glad that she was. He gave her the _I-need-t- talk-to-you _look, and with that look, he knew that she would go to him.

The Hyuuga prodigy heard her light footsteps already. Opening his white eyes, he saw his girlfriend running up to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw that she was still wearing that bikini. The Weapon's Mistress halted in front of him and sighed.

"Did you want to talk?" she asked sheepishly, biting her bottom lip as she avoided his eyes.

Neji glared at her as he suddenly grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her over to him. The kunouchi gasped as he quickly turned them and she was not leaned against the tree with his body against hers. Tenten opened her brown eyes and stared up at his angry pale ones.

"N-Neji?"

"Why are you wearing _that_? Did you know that someone can hurt you?"

"But I'm perfectly fine!" she told him, "I wear a bikini almost every time I play volleyball!"

Neji's eyes narrowed as he suddenly grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You wear a _bikini _when you practice?"

Tenten gulped and giggled nervously. There was no point of running away from the angry Hyuuga prodigy now.

"O-Only when you're not here." She admitted quietly. Neji was ready to scold at her, but she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his.

Neji's hand fell on her bare back as he abruptly darted his tongue inside her mouth. Tenten moaned as her hands roamed around his back, feeling his silky long hair. His hands roamed up and felt the strings of her bikini top. Slowly, he pulled one of the strings and her bikini top slid off her bottom. Tenten broke the kiss and gasped as she wrapped her arms around her naked breasts, though this wasn't Neji's first time seeing them.

"Neji, why did you do that!?"

"Hn, maybe next time you'll learn _not _to wear a bikini. _I'm _the only one that can look at your body."

* * *

_**Done! Please review!  
**_


End file.
